Para mi, siempre serás el mismo
by The lady Naruko
Summary: 7 meses después del incidente de la bomba nuclear, Italia y Alemania van a visitar a Japón al hospital, pero este se niega a dejarse ver por Italia, pero ¿Por qué? "quiero pensar hasta el final que para ti al menos yo era lindo y no horrible como ahora"


Hola a todos. Bueno Desde hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo que tenia este fic guardado y pues apenas hoy me decidí a subirlo :D Espero les guste mucho ^^

El fic no es en si tragico, más bien es dramatico en unos sentidos (luego se enteran) así que disfruten:

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya 6 meses desde que la segunda guerra mundial se detuvo, gracias a la rendición de Japón a "Los aliados" luego de que los superiores de América atacaran brutalmente su casa. Después de que Hiroshima y Nagasaki fueran destruidas mucha gente murió, muchas enfermedades se propagaron y todo quedo echo ruinas, fue una verdadera tragedia.<p>

Japón estaba en tan malas condiciones que cayó en un estado de coma y despertó hace solo 1 mes. América se disculpo muchas veces con Japón por aquello que hicieron sus superiores pero aun así no deja de sentirse culpable por todo el daño que le hizo, Inglaterra le proporciono ayuda y China junto con los demás países asiáticos cuidaron de él. Sin embargo Alemania e Italia estaban tan ocupados con el cierre de la guerra que no pudieron ir a verlo ni nada hasta ese día. Pero…

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? ¿Por qué?-Italia y Alemania se hallaban en el hospital, donde ya hacia Japón, hablando con los doctores, incluso Alemania traía un ramo de flores blancas-¡quiero ver a Japón!

-¿Por qué él no puede entrar? No lo entiendo

-lo lamento mucho pero, nuestro paciente pidió que si venia un tal Feliciano Vargas no le dejáramos pasar a verlo

-¡¿pero porque? ¡Japón y yo somos amigos!

-Italia guarda silencio, estamos en un hospital-le cayó Alemania-iré a verlo yo y le preguntare, debe haber una razón-volvió a dirigirse a los doctores-yo si puedo entrar ¿verdad?

-si señor Ludwig pero en silencio por favor, el paciente aun esta algo débil, no es bueno perturbarlo de alguna manera

-está bien. Italia espera aquí, le preguntare porque no quiere verte-el italiano queriendo llorar asintió arrepentido mientras veía a su amigo alemán caminar hacia las puertas que conducían a las salas de heridos.

-Ve~-se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella sala de espera-¿Por qué no puedo ver a Japón?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, puesto a que ya se había quedado dormido esperando a que Alemania saliera y le dijera todo pero cuando despertó ya estaba ahí el alemán, acompañado de Inglaterra y China, que habían ido a visitar también a la nación internada.

-¡Alemania!-se para-¡¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Japón?-nuevamente, como en toda situación en la que se sentía presionado o asustado, empezaba a sacar lagrimas de su rostro-¡dime! ¡Alemania!

-Italia, cálmate, recuerda que es un hospital-le acaricio la cabeza. Su voz sonaba baja con un tono triste-lo siento pero… no podrás ver a Japón

-¡Ve~! ¡¿Por qué?

-lo siento pero… creo que no es bueno que tu lo veas

-digamos que podrías hacerlo sentir mal-interrumpió el Ingles-hace una semana, la rana (Francia) entro y lo hizo sentir bastante mal así que, mejor espera a que salga del hospital

-cierto-aru, Japón en estos momentos no está en una condición en la que debas verlo

-¡pero…!

-¡Italia, has caso!-le grito de una vez el Alemán- se que estas preocupado, pero has caso a lo que te decimos, no puedes ver a Japón y eso es todo-con esas palabras, el italiano se calmo y se alejo del rubio.

-descuida-aru, no es como si fuera a morir, tu relájate y espera a que salga del hospital-aru-le dijo China antes de dirigirse a la salida del hospital. Italia se sintió más tranquilo pero aun así quería ver al japonés, le inquietaba no saber las cosas ¿Cuál era la razón por la que él era el único que no podía verlo?

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Italia fue de nuevo al hospital pero de nuevo no le permitieron entrar a ver a su amigo. Se volvió a sentar en una silla de la sala de espera, quizás porque sentía que esa era la forma más cercana de estar con el japonés pero aun así se sentía tan lejos de él. Quería a Japón, lo quería mucho, se sentía tan mal, tan triste y tan desilusionado de estar a solo unos pasillos de él y no poder cruzarlos, de saber que su querido amigo no le permitía verlo.<p>

-¿Italia?-el mencionado levanto la cabeza encontrándose con lo que eran, los asiáticos: Hong Kong, Taiwán, Corea sur y norte, Tíbet, Tailandia, Vietnam y China por segunda vez-¿estás de nuevo aquí?

-quería esta solo un poco cerca de Japón-el chino le miró con tristeza pero por más que Italia quisiera ver a Japón no podía dejar que su amado niño, al que cuido de pequeño, sufriera al ser visto por él y menos por lo que sabía.

-nosotros entraremos a verlo horita ¿quieres que le demos algún recado de tu parte?-le dijo el asiático cejon.

-¡sí! Por favor, dile que espero se recupere pronto y… que cuando salga quiero hablar con él-Hong Kong solo asintió y todos empezaron a caminar a la dirección donde encontrarían a su "hermanito" no sin antes que la Taiwanesa gritara…

-¡aun no me rindo!-y salió corriendo.

-¿ve~?-no le dio mucha importancia y siguió hay jugando con sus pies en la silla.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días el italiano iba al hospital a simplemente sentarse en la sala de espera, a veces platicaba con los que venían a ver a el japonés y aunque muchos le dijeran que se fuera a casa este solo respondía que estaba bien, que se sentía mejor hay que en casa. Cuando tenía hambre iba a la cafetería del hospital, cuando era su hora de la siesta se acurrucaba en la silla, cuando era hora de marcharse se iba a casa y a la mañana siguiente iba al hospital a repetir la misma rutina y así siguió por otro mes más hasta que cierto rubio alemán se harto.<p>

-Italia… se que quieres ver a Japón, todos estamos preocupados por él y lo venimos a visitar de vez en cuando pero…-miro como Italia le miraba desde esa silla que había sido como su casa durante ese mes-debes detener esto… Japón no quiere que lo veas y hasta que no se recupere no lo veras, así que regresa a tu casa, ocúpate de los problemas de tu gobierno, coquetea con las chicas, persigue gatos, yo que se

-… no-el alemán se sorprendió ante esa respuesta-me quedare aquí, hasta que Japón salga del hospital curado-el rubio se altero y tomo del cuello de la camisa al italiano y todos le miraron asustados, eso no era normal en los hospitales.

-¡deja ya esto Feliciano!-le llamo por su nombre humano-¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué ganas con esperarlo? ¡Él ni siquiera sabe que has estado asiendo esto por un mes! ¡Entiende que no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí!

-¡claro que la tengo!-respondió llorando-… mi superior me dijo… "Japón ya no es nuestro aliado de guerra, déjalo"… pero no puedo… ¡¿acaso todo este tiempo en que estuvimos juntos fue en vano?... yo quiero a Japón, lo quiero mucho, por eso no lo voy a abandonar… para mí siempre va a ser el mismo, ya seamos aliados o no… por eso estaré aquí, dándole mi apoyo aunque él no quiera… no lo voy a dejar solo ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Italia…-lo baja con cuidado soltándolo.

-no sé porque no quiere verme… pero me quedare aquí-se vuelve a sentar-y no te preocupes, Nii-chan está cuidando de nuestra casa, como ya no hay por qué pelear entonces podemos estar más o menos tranquilos-sonrió sin importarle lo que hizo el alemán.

-Italia…-sonrió, a veces, muy pocas veces, su protegido tenía razón en sus acciones-iré a verlo en este momento ¿quieres que le deje un recado?

-dile lo de siempre, que estoy esperando a que se recupere-el rubio solo asintió y se fue a ver al japonés. Al siguiente día habían venido todos los que antes habían participado en la guerra, tanto los aliados como Alemania y él, después de todo ya no tenían motivos para llevarse mal.

-increíble ¿enserio has pasado todo un mes aquí?-le pregunto el francés que era la primera vez que lo veía en el hospital, parecía que no había venido desde que tuvo el "accidente" con el paciente.

-bueno, puedo tomar la siesta cuando quiera, las enfermeras son muy lindas y amables y la comida no es tan mala como dicen-sonriendo como si nada.

-suena divertido, podría quedarme así contigo Italia-dijo Rusia.

-¡ve~!-dijo asustado-n-no gracias

-bueno, América y yo iremos primero a ver a Japón, los demás se quedaran contigo-dijo el ingles y ambos rubios se fueron por el pasillo que ya había memorizado el Italiano y se quedo platicando con las demás naciones. Hablaron de cosas triviales de cómo iban sus naciones ahora que habían pasado 7 meses desde que termino la guerra, de la época hippie, de la prohibición de la mención de la segunda guerra mundial en Alemania, de la futura boda de Seychelles y Francia e incluso tuvieron su momento triste y melancólico de la muerte de Prusia, obviamente Alemania mirando feo al ruso-ve~, voy al baño,-dijo el italiano interrumpiendo la idea del alemán de sacar su fusta y matar al ruso.

-hola Feliciano-san-saludo una enfermera que el ya conocía y este saludo cortésmente mientras iba, ya al llegar se encerró en uno de los cubículos y justo ahí 2 personas entraron y escucho las voces de Inglaterra y América, algo alteradas.

-¡no puede hacer eso! ¡Simplemente no puede, no debe!-ese era el Americano, golpeando el lavabo-¡es demasiado peligroso!

-cálmate no te alteres, yo también estoy molesto pero ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? El tomo su decisión, no podemos hacer nada

-¡pero no quiero! ¡No quiere que Japón muera!-eso dejo perplejo al italiano ¿Japón iba a…?-su cuerpo aun esta frágil y dañado ¡no lo resistirá!

-¡será frágil y seguirá dañado pero es fuerte! Si soporto tu bomba podrá con esto… lo siento-vio como el americano empezaba a llorar-¿América?

-lo sé… fue mi culpa… si no fuera por mi él no tendría que hacerse esa estúpida y mortal operación de tejidos… todo por mi culpa-no escucho nada más, abrió un poco su puerta para ver como el ingles abrazaba a su ex-colonia mientras este lloraba-no quiero que muera

-me gustaría decirte que no morirá… pero nadie puede asegurarlo… pero puedo decirte que no fue tu culpa… fue culpa de tus superiores no tuya, tu no quisiste esto y sé que por más egoísta y bruto que seas, jamás serías capaz de causar o desearle daño a nadie… así que en estos momentos solo nos queda rezar por él-fue cuando Italia no aguanto más y salió corriendo de ahí-¡shit! ¡No sabía que él estaba aquí!

Italia corrió hasta donde se hallaban las demás naciones y por primera vez, ellas miraron un rostro entre preocupado y furioso en el italiano.

-¡¿en qué habitación esta Japón?

-Italia ya te he dicho que es un hospital y no debes hacer tanto ruido-le reprendió el alemán.

-¡solo díganme!-empezó a llorar-¡por favor! ¡Tengo que verlo!... tengo que verlo aunque sea esta vez… solo esta vez

-haiyaa ¡¿pero qué…?-en ese momento llegaron Inglaterra y América-¡¿Qué paso-aru?-grito China.

-… Japón nos dijo que… mañana planea hacerse un nuevo tipo de operación. Llamada "transfusión de tejidos" restauraran y trasplantaran tejidos de su piel sacando los músculos muertos y reconstruyendo su cuerpo literalmente… pero es muy nueva y muy arriesgada y… esta el 95% de probabilidades de que muera

-¡¿Qué?-grito Alemania-¡eso no es posible! ¡¿Por qué haría algo tan arriesgado?

-porque según esto si su cuerpo se restaura más rápido más rápido se restaurara lo que es su casa y mucha gente dejara de sufrir los problemas que han tenido que sobrellevar este tiempo y también…-miro disimuladamente a Italia-tú ya sabes la otra razón…

-pero aun así…

-¡quiero verlo!-grito de nuevo Italia-¡por favor déjenme verlo! ¡Necesito verlo, necesito oír su voz!... por favor-se puso de rodillas-por favor-miraron con lastima al italiano que ya hacía en el piso rogando por algo que habían prometido no hacer

-Italia…. Levántate-ordeno el alemán y este lo hizo-…doblando a la esquina del pasillo que ya conoces, al final encontraras la habitación 66… esa es la habitación-todos le miraron sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué-aru? ¡¿Por qué le estas…?-el italiano corrió de inmediato a donde le habían dicho sin poder ser detenido por ninguna enfermera o doctor-¡¿Por qué le dijiste-aru? ¡Tú se lo prometiste!

-si Japón está dispuesto a morir por él… entonces al menos que lo vea por última vez… ya esperaron demasiado

* * *

><p>Corrió y corrió como si estuviera huyendo y llego a aquella habitación. Se detuvo y su corazón se acelero, al fin, después de tanto tiempo le vería de nuevo y eso le causaba una gran alegría que nunca pensó sentir antes.<p>

-¡JAPÓN!-sin siquiera tocar, entro en aquella puerta pero solo recibió un almohadazo en la cara para luego ver que el dueño de aquella habitación de hospital se cubría con sus sabanas rápidamente-¡¿Japón?

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?-se escucho la vocecilla del asiático por debajo de aquellas sabanas, con un tono triste, hace tanto que no oía su voz-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Japón… yo quería verte, desde ya hace mucho tiempo… escuche a Inglaterra y a América decirlo ¿es verdad que te harán una operación de tejidos en la que puedes morir?-cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a paso lento a la cama-mientras estuviste en coma Alemania y yo no pudimos venir a visitarte… por eso… por eso tenía muchas ganas de verte esa vez pero ¿Por qué no me dejaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu situación? ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

-la guerra a acabado… ya no somos más "las fuerzas del Eje"… ¿aun así me consideras tu amigo?

-siempre lo he hecho… aunque mis superiores no sean más aliados yo te quiero mucho y siempre seré tu amigo…por eso dime ¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar a verte?

-…-este no dijo nada.

-¡vamos dime!-se acerco a quitar las sabanas que cubrían a la nación pero cuando lo intento…

-¡no lo hagas!-Italia se alejo un poco asustado-n-no… no quiero que me veas así-el italiano le miro sobre las sabanas confundido-Italia-kun… por favor vete… lo menos que quiero es que me veas en el estado en el que me encuentro…-pudo escuchar sollozos-hasta ahora he permitido que todos los que vienen a verme, vean mi lamentable situación… pero no quisiera que Italia-kun me vea así, tu no

-Japón… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no?

-porque… a Italia-kun le gustan las cosas bellas, las mujeres bellas, las artes bellas, todos sus gustos, su historia, su arquitectura, todo aquello que está relacionado con el es bello y siempre lo va a ser… pero en estos momento yo…

-no entiendo ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando…

-Italia-kun… no quiero que me veas como estoy ahora, ya que debido a la explosión de mi casa, mi cuerpo a quedado en un estado horrible, un estado asqueroso y desagradable… el cual no deseo que veas tu-aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que estaba llorando, Japón estaba llorando, algo que jamás pensó que vería o en este caso escucharía pero ahora que lo oía deseaba que fuera la última vez que lo oyera-por eso mejor vete… vete y no vuelvas a venir a intentar verme hasta después de la operación… porque no soportaría ver tu rostro de horror y repugnancia

-pero, yo nunca sentiría horror o repugnancia por Japón, jamás lo haría… porque Japón es alguien muy preciado para mí-el pelinegro se quedo en silencio sin destaparse-Alemania y los demás me dijeron que no debía verte porque quizás te haría sentir mal como lo hizo Francia-niichan… no sé lo que hizo él pero te aseguro que no te hare sentir mal, solo quiero ver que estas bien

- mi cuerpo, posiblemente ya no sea el de una nación normal… incluso si todo sale bien y las transfusiones de tejido que me den funcionan, y no desaparezco como Prusia-san, seguramente quedaran cicatrices o deformidades, como las mi gente…-los sollozos se identificaron- … me hubiera gustado que alguna vez… Italia-kun me viera por completo, que me dijera que mi rostro, mi cabello o mi cuerpo eran lindos… pero ya no es posible… ya no

-Japón… sigo sin entender

-Italia-kun… yo… te quiero-Italia volvió a confundirse más-pero no como tú me quieres, no como quiero a Alemania-san o a los demás… yo te quiero de forma diferente, desde antes de conocerte… yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti-Italia, después de mucho tiempo, abrió sus ojos con expresión de asombro-te he amado desde que supe de ti, desde que supe todo lo que tú eras… siempre soñé que tu un día llegaras conmigo y me dijeras, que tu sentías lo mismo, que me abrazaras, empezáramos a estar juntos, combináramos todo tiempo de alimentos y me dieras mi primer beso

-Japón yo… no lo sabía

-y así tenía que ser… pero posiblemente muera en la operación, así que no tiene caso que te lo siga ocultando… solo te pido que no me veas, porque quiero que conserves en tu mente la imagen del Japón que conoces, el muy bajito y pálido yo y porque quiero pensar hasta el final que para ti al menos yo era lindo y no horrible como ahora

-…Japón, déjame verte-intento quitarle las sabanas pero el nombrado las sujeto más fuertes-¿no crees que es mejor que me dejes verte una última vez? … yo tengo miedo de que mueras, tengo miedo a que desaparezcas como Prusia… por eso déjame verte…-el japonés sintió como su sabana se empezaba sentir húmeda, Italia estaba llorando-te espere por 7 meses, cada día esperaba poder verte, aunque fuera un momento… solo eso, quería entrar y verte, pero por más que estuviera cerca siempre estuve lejos… cúmpleme este deseo por favor-siguió forzando hasta que el agarre de Japón se deshizo y quito las sabanas, encontrándose con la escena más triste y cruel que pudo haber presenciado alguna vez el italiano en su vida.

Japón ya asía en la cama en posición fetal, con solo una pequeña bata blanca de hospital amarrada del cuello. Parte de su cabello había sido quemado, dejando varios hoyos calvos en la parte trasera de su cráneo, llevaba una venda alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo su frente y su ojo derecho. Su mejilla derecha era cubierta por completo por un parche blanco grande, su oreja izquierda estaba cortada de la parte de arriba, sus labios estaba resecos y partidos.

Su cuello estaba enredado por una venda que al final de esta se veía un pedazo rojo de carne sin piel, sus manos no llevaban vendas ya que estaban todas quemadas y su brazo derecho igual, su brazo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz negra como si le hubieran pegado la ropa a su brazo en la parte del codo. Su pierna derecha se veía bien pero la izquierda vendada del tobillo a la rodilla, con varias cicatrices negras y otras de cortes profundos. Se notaban aun pedazos negros en las uñas que anteriormente habían estado quemadas y parecía que aun no acababan las heridas pero la bata ya lo le permitía ver más.

-Japón…-su mirada denotaba terror, pero no porque fuera horrible o desagradable, sino porque en todas esas heridas, se podía sentir el dolor y sufrimiento que el pelinegro había pasado durante esos 7 meses, todo lo que su casa y sus habitantes habían pasado con esa guerra, ahora lo entendía todo.

-horrible ¿verdad? te lo dije, ya no soy el mismo-se acomodo de forma en que podía estar sentado sin lastimarse-ya no soy el Japón que conociste antes

-eso… ¡eso no es cierto!-El pelinegro lo mismo sorprendido-Para mí, siempre serás el mismo-el italiano se acomodo en la cama y abrazo suavemente al asiático-Japón es, fue y siempre va a ser el mismo Japón que conocí… y también siempre ha sido lindo

-…Italia

-Ve~-acaricio las partes clavas de la cabeza del pelinegro-todo lo que es Japón, me gusta… no solo su apariencia es linda, también lo que es… me gusta tu comida, tu arte, tu forma de tomar las cosas, tu forma de ayudar a los que te preocupan… me gusta la nación que eres al igual que me gusta la persona que eres, Japón es Japón, nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar, ni siquiera esas heridas

-… gracias-el italiano levanto la cabeza para ver el rostro del pelinegro viendo que este lloraba pero sonreía-gracias…. Gracias…. Muchas gracias, Italia-kun, gracias-empezó a llorar a lágrima viva como un niño pequeño que se tropezó y va a llorarle a su madre.

-nonlo accenni*-abrazo más fuerte a Japón mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho sin dejar de llorar. Italia sería torpe pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos entendía perfectamente y, aunque el japonés no dijera nada, sabía bien que en todo ese tiempo se había guardado todo, soportando un dolor tan grande, hablando con calma para que nadie se preocupara y nunca dejando salir lágrimas. Ahora, en aquel momento Japón se estaba desahogando, sacando todo el sufrimiento que sintió, todo lo que quiso decir y nunca pudo, todo lo que por años y años reprimió y ahora soltaba en el pecho de aquel que tanto había amado desde hace ya 500 años.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, las naciones estaban esperando. No sabían que sucedía y eso les causaba mucha ansiedad y a algunos otros miedo.<p>

-¿de verdad está bien esto? Digo, no queremos que Italia cometa el error del Bloddy Frog-comento el ingles.

-¡ya me disculpe con él! No fue mi intención-alego el francés-aparte, Italia compartirá mi mismo amor por la belleza, pero no creo que cometa mi error... se ve que realmente quiere a Japón, estuvo esperándolo todo este tiempo sin quejarse

-pero me preocupa bastante-aru, Japón quizás no lo demuestre pero la ha estado pasando muy mal-aru

-no se preocupen tanto-comento el alemán-Italia será demasiado torpe, débil, infantil, promiscuo, descerebrado, irracional, problemático y miedoso… pero sin duda es capaz de darlo todo por alguien a quien aprecia y…-todos se quedaron mirando al alemán que sonrió de una forma misteriosa-si alguien puede sanar las heridas interiores de Japón, es él

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado e Italia y Japón se habían quedado abrazados en la cama, cubiertos por la sabana ya que empezaba a hacer frio.<p>

-aun quemado, tu cabello es muy suave y hermoso-Italia acariciaba su cabello mientras el japonés solo sonreía sonrojado, estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento con el italiano, deseaba que eso no acabase nunca, que el sol nunca se pusiera para que Italia no tuviese que irse, quería seguir sintiendo sus caricias mientras veía su sonrisa

-el que lo diga Italia-kun me hace sentir feliz

-…-dejo de acariciar su cabello para pasar su mano por la frente del pelinegro frente, luego su mejilla para luego llegar a sus labios-ne Japón ¿de verdad me quieres?

-si

-¿Cuánto me quieres?

-mucho, quizás demasiado

-¿crees que yo pueda quererte como tú me quieres?

-no lo creo, yo solo soy tu amigo-dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-pero tu pudiste ¿por qué yo no podría?-el agacho su mirada-tu y Alemania siempre han estado conmigo, cuidándome, protegiéndome, aguantándome ¿Por qué yo no podría quererte como tú a mi? ¿Por qué no podría hacer todo lo que deseas? llegar contigo y decirte que siento lo mismo, abrazarte, empezar a estar juntos, combinar todo tiempo de alimentos y…-se acerco más a su cara que sus alientos se rozaban- darte tu primer beso

-… ¿tu ya has besado antes?-el italiano alejo de nuevo su rostro al oír esa pregunta.

-si, fue cuando era muy pequeño… mi primer amor se fue a la guerra y me dio un beso como muestra de su afecto y prometerme que iba a regresar… pero nunca regreso y después me entere que murió

-ya veo… lo lamento

-¿por qué?

-porque te he hecho recordar algo triste

-no es tu culpa… yo ya di mi primer beso, pero puedo darte el tuyo a ti

-¿también era un chico?

-si, pero eso no me importo mucho… entonces ¿quieres?

-no quisiera que lo hicieras si no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti… dices que podrías aprender a quererme, pero no sé si sobreviva en la operación, así que no habrá tiempo de que puedas lograrlo

-entonces no te la hagas, ya te dije que sigues siendo Japón aun con esas heridas

-lo sé, pero si mi cuerpo es regenerado con la transfusión de tejidos, entonces habrá más oportunidad de que mi casa se regenere también con más velocidad… es un riesgo que he de correr

-pero… yo no quiero que mueras

-entonces hazme este favor-le acaricia esta vez el en la mejilla-quiéreme como me quieres en este momento, piensa en mí todo el tiempo que dure la operación y mándame amor y buenas vibras, para que pueda salir de esto, no solo vivo sino también bien

-… lo prometo-dijo triste, le asustaba pensar que perdería a Japón, no deseaba perderlo-ve~ Japón… ¿puedo comprobar algo antes?

-¿comprobar algo? ¿Qué?

-esto…-sin dejarle decir nada, volvió a tomar el rostro del pelinegro y le planto un beso en los labios. El japonés quedo perplejo ante aquella reacción, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos viendo los ojos de Italia que no sabía si estaba cerrados o no porque sus ojos siempre lucían de esa forma. En cambio el italiano después de pegar sus labios ya no sabía cómo continuar, en si solo lo había hecho porque era el deseo de Japón pero debía admitir que se sentía muy bien, sus labios estaban secos y rotos pero eran cálidos y llenos de dulzura . Decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer, imitar a las películas. Con la otra mano atrajo más el rostro de Japón para profundizar el beso, ante eso Japón empezó a relajarse y a cerrar sus ojos para hacerle saber al italiano que correspondía su beso.

Sin resistirlo más Italia profundizo más todavía el beso, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, aún con la misma suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con una pasión desbordante. Y pudo sentir perfectamente, como Japón tomo su camisa de forma desesperada.

El pelinegro mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de entre abrir sus labios y dejar que la lengua de Italia explore su boca, lenta y deliciosamente. Sus labios, sus lenguas y sus respiraciones se van combinando de una forma tan excitante y apasionada.

Nunca antes había sentido un beso así. Tan sensual y a la vez tierno. Tan ansioso y delicado. Es cierto que amó a Sacro Imperio Romano, pero ahora era un adulto, hecho y derecho (aunque pocas veces lo aparentara) y era muy diferente ese beso inocente de niños a ese beso tan apasionado que estaba teniendo. Las sensaciones que la boca de Japón sobre la suya que producen en él son contradictorias unas a otras pero tremendamente satisfactorias. Italia baja la mano que tenía en la nuca de Japón para conseguir tomar una de las manos que mantenían aprisionada su camisa, entrelazando sus dedos mientras su otra mano refuerza el agarre tras su espalda, acercándolo aún más (si eso era posible) a él.

Un leve gemido escapa de ambos cuando siente algo allí, en el beso, demasiado excitante. Una caricia de sus lenguas sobre la ajena quizás, o el roce cálido de los labios de Italia sobre los de Japón.

Fue en ese momento en el que deciden separarse, no sin antes cerrar el encuentro con un suave toque de sus bocas de tan solo unos segundos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sonrojados, sin duda ese había sido el mejor beso de sus vidas inmortales, y por si fuera poco había sido el primero de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué… comprobaste… Italia-kun?

-… - apretó más su mano aun entrelazada con la de Japón-que sabes mejor que la pasta

-…-rodo los ojos pero luego sonrió-tu también sabes mejor que muchas comidas que he probado

-¿quieres que me quede esta noche contigo?

-¿estará bien eso? En unos minutos las horas de visita se acaban

-no creo que se enteren… y no estoy asiendo nada malo

-en ese caso quédate… déjame sentirte a mi lado esta noche-así ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin que ninguna enfermera o doctor/ra se enterara, abrazados con las manos entrelazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Italia despertó vio que el japonés ya no estaba, al salir supo que lo estaban operando.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios años, 15 para ser exactos, el país de Japón había progresado mucho con la reconstrucción de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Muy pronto todo sería solo un mal recuerdo para mucho, aunque para otros que habían sido afectados por la radiación ya nada sería lo mismo. Muchos nunca perdonarían los actos de los superiores de Estados Unidos pero muchos otros no querían problemas y decidieron dejarlo todo atrás.<p>

Y en cuanto a la persona Japón….

-¡Italia deja ya eso que tienes que entrenar!

-pero Alemania, no hay guerras por el momento ya no tengo porque aprender esas cosas-dijo, asiendo una corona de flores.

-siempre es bueno que sepas que hacer en caso de cualquier emergencia, es cierto que acabo nuestro tiempo en la guerra pero creo que debo seguir enseñándote esto porque…

-¡ya acabe!

-¡escúchame cuando te hablo!-pero ni caso, Italia se paro y se dirigió a otra persona que ya hacía en el mismo lugar sentado con un gato café, le puso la corona encima.

-Creo que esto le quedaría mejor a una mujer ¿no lo cree Italia-kun?

-no-niega con la cabeza-las flores les quedan bien a todos y a ti se te ven muy lindas Japón

-creo que el entrenamiento no servirá hoy de nuevo-suspiro Alemania viendo como sus 2 amigos se divertían juntos con eso-bueno entonces yo me retiro

-ve~ no te vayas Alemania, juega con nosotros

-no gracias, además tengoque ir a visitar a alguien-dijo con sonrisa melancolica- los veré después y espero que ahora si me hagan caso-dicho eso se fue en su dirección.

-ve~ creo que Alemania se enojo de nuevo

-no creo, además tiene que entender que hay que relajarse de vez en cuando, la guerra no nos está afectando ya-dijo acariciando su propio hombro-y espero que no nos vuelva a afectar en mucho tiempo

-no pienses en eso-le pone la mano también en ese hombro-todo ya paso, ya no queda más por pelear y si Japón vuelve a estar en problemas yo le ayudare, sin importar nada, yo estaré ahí contigo

-Italia-kun-ambos se miraron fijamente para luego darse un pequeño beso en los labios-no podría pedir más que eso, si Italia-kun esta a mi lado entonces soportare todo lo que venga en el futuro, aun cuando este cuerpo se vuelva cenizas, siempre estaré a tu lado

-sí, es una promesa-lo abraza pegando su espalda su propio pecho, rodeándole con sus brazos-porque yo quiero mucho a Japón

-y yo te quiero también mucho-se deja querer cerrando los ojos-siempre te querré mucho

-igual yo… porque para mí, siempre serás el mismo-miraron el paisaje-¡esta noche vamos a cenar a algún lugar bueno!

-me encantaría

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Bueno este fic ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo pero como estaba con lo del terremoto y maremoto de Japón pense mejor no subirlo pero ahora ya puedo pues dije "lo subire y luego trabajare como loca en mi fic atrasado :D" En fin espero les gustara y que haya gente que pueda promover más esta pareja.

**Detalles curiosos del fic: **

1.- A los Franceses porque comen ancas de ranas (o almenos eso dice San Google)

2.- Nonlo accenni: No lo agradescas

3.- El piloto que piloteo el avión "Enola Gay" a la hora de ver la exploción lo único que pude decir fue "¿pero que hemos echo?" lo que se refiere a que nadie de E.U.A estubo de acuerdo con aquello

4.- Taiwan le grita eso a Italia porque esta ya sabia los sentimientos del Japones al Italiano, así que le da a entender que no piensa rendirse en su idea de conquistar al japones

5.- Cuando Alemania se refiere a visitar a alguien se refiere a ir a la tumba de Prusia

6.- Las rosas blancas significan "amor a un amigo" por lo que si le das una rosa blanca a un amigo es decirle que lo quieres como amigo

7.- En el terremoto y Tsunami de Japón, Italia recaudo dinero solo para esa causa y luego lo envio a ellos. Lo que demuestra que cumplio su promesa ^^

Eso es todo, bye bye


End file.
